1. Field Of The Invention
Fresh produce has become an American passion, particularly in urban areas which are remote from growing fields.
Growers have found that it is both expedient, and profitable, to pick and pack in the fields. In order, however, to be assured of both a quality product and a sound profit margin, workers in the field must have the wherewithal to pack fresh picked fruits and vegetables quickly, cost effectively and without injury to the produce, either from packing or in transit from field to destination.
Over the years there has been a slow, but consistent, evolution in packing containers. Beginning with wooden boxes, there has been a progression to the present biodegradable materials. Since such containers are only efficient if they are stackable for shipping, the side walls must be sufficiently strong to withstand the full weight of several full boxes, while at the same time protecting the contents from bruising or other damage. Thus, many of the containers in use today still use wooden side walls, although other amalgams, such as corrugated cardboard, are also available.
2. Overview Of The Prior Art
While the container has been the focus of much change, the means by which the lid is affixed to the container has received relatively little attention.
The venerable "nail" remains in wide use, even though it is expensive to buy and expensive to use, in that workmen tend to have accidents in using nails, which cause delays and expenses.
There are innovations in lid closures which are receiving increased acceptance, among them taping devices, which permit lids to be taped onto containers, but such devices are expensive to buy and are not always easy to use. There are glue applicators in use, also, but in a hot, often dusty environment, such uses are not always effective, and since the glue is being used in proximity to foodstuffs, there are always environmental and related concerns to deal with.
As a consequence of the foregoing, the common approach in use is to slot the lid and drive tacks or nails into the sidewalls of the containers, spaced so as to align with the slots. Thus, by sliding the lid under the heads of the nails, or tacks, the lid is secured. This format presents a relatively fool proof method of closure in the field . . . only, of course, if the nails and slots are properly aligned, and, of course, the nail must protrude above the side wall by the proper amount, not too much, nor to little, and must be securely set. Once again, the number of variables in such use, which directly bear upon cost and profit, are formidable.
It is, of course, the primary objective of the present invention to obviate the several deficiencies of the prior art packing schemes, by providing a novel fastener, which is very quick and easy to use, virtually goof proof in the field, easily stored, and very inexpensive to make. Indeed, it is reusable.
A search through the applicable patent art has been conducted with little results. There are some patented clips which bear a resemblance to the fastener of the present invention. They are, however, in remote arts, and the resemblance is only superficial. In any event, for whatever benefit it may have, the patent to Kaufman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,558 and Poulsen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,260, are made of record.